These Things I'll Never Say
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Pairing: NezuShi. Nezumi thinks Shion is just so girlish and shy..but little does he know, Shion is just holding back the things he'd just love to say. Fluff overload. First No. 6 fic. Oneshot. Enjoy! (Due to some freaking idiotic rule, the lyrics are removed. DeviantArt account inside so you can read original songfic.)


**My first No. 6 fanfic!**

**Yes, *sighs* another songfic. Avril Lavigne makes the plot bunnies dance the dance of their people.**

**The song is called "Things I'll never say". **

**I love it with a passion.**

**Summary: (Somewhere after the first kiss in ep. 7 [i think?], but before anything dramatic. I like to imagine them having fluffy romance before that XD). Nezumi thinks that Shion's just shy about it all, but in truth, Shion's just holding himself back. **

**Enjoy~!**

**TheRedButlerFan**

**(Oh, dedicated to my dear friend, Ratflower! Love you, omegle friend!)**

* * *

The room was dim. I lay on my side, Nezumi's arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, Shion.." Nezumi whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you..okay with all of this?" he asked, his tone almost shy.

No, not shy. Not even nervous.

Not Nezumi. He didn't know the emotion 'shy'.

"Y-yes." I whispered back, wincing when I stuttered.

Nezumi sighed, nuzzling his face into my hair. I relaxed a bit into his embrace.

"I know it's a bit weird.." Nezumi said finally, the silence broken. "I mean..we're both obviously guys."

I stayed silent, thoughtful.

"Hey, Shion?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly. Unlike himself, I thought offhandedly.

I sighed. I rolled over to face him.

"I.."

Nezumi's expression was unreadable, almost anxious, almost scared..almost not anything at all.

"I don't really know..a lot of things." Nezumi pressed his lips to my forehead, I squeezed my eyes shut.

God, I wasn't a girl!

I'm totally dominant!

I huffed, pouting.

I searched for the right words in my mind, frustrated when they didn't come.

I settled for nestling into Nezumi's chest, warm, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Sh-Shion.." Nezumi looked surprised. "I didn't take you for the cuddling type.."

"You.." I boxed his ears teasingly. "I'm not cuddling, I'm.."

"Snuggling?" Nezumi offered.

"No!" I protested, going pink.

"You're cute." Nezumi laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

I let Nezumi hold me closer, enveloping me in his warmth.

"Living people are warm.." I smiled softly, looking up at him.

"Warm means alive.." Nezumi said back softly.

"I'm glad you're alive, Nezumi." I said, relaxing completely.

Nezumi almost blushed- his skin turning the lightest pink I'd ever seen.

I smiled at the achievement.

Nezumi grinned, squeezing me tight. I squeaked.

"Nezumi!" I shrieked. I sniffed. "Two can play that game!"

I squeezed him back hard, making him gasp.

"Ow, dammit, Shion!" Nezumi growled playfully. He rolled on top of me, straddling me.

And suddenly, I was being tickled.

I laughed hard, provoked by the teasing fingers jabbing my sides.

"Nezu-" I could hardly get a complete word out through my gasps and laughter. "Stop- Stop!"

"No way," Nezumi vowed, tickling me harder.

"Ah!" I shrieked again, cackling. Nezumi chuckled along, enjoying my squeaks and giggles and pleading.

Finally, he stopped, leaving me giggling weakly and panting.

I stared into his eyes, and he stared back, slightly smiling still.

Carefully, I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him softly.

Our lips met, and the spark that happens in almost every love story exploded behind my lips, and I sighed.

"Shion.."

I smiled, my cheeks pink. Nezumi licked his lips, not in a perverted way, in a nervous-habit-sort-of-way.

I looked at the ceiling, annoyed that I was too..I don't know, too anti-cliche to say the things I wanted to.

Nezumi flopped oh-so-gracefully next to me. I hugged him softly.

I smiled blissfully as Nezumi wrapped his arms around me in response.

"Nezumi.."

"What, Shion?"

"I..."

**Short, but oh-so-fluffy. Ratflower, did you catch the 'Dammit, Shion!'? As I wrote, I thought: "And suddenly..ADELE"  
****I totals couldn't help myself. ****R&R, lovelies! **

**TheRedButlerFan**

**Edit, 3/20/13**

**Damn fanfiction. I fucking hate this.**

**DeviantArt: DontCallMeYuu**


End file.
